These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by Quirky Del
Summary: Mary and Bash are on the run. They seek a resting place at an old "friend" of Bash's, which brings hidden and unspoken feelings to the forefront. Meanwhile, Francis and his Guard are never far behind them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've fallen helplessly in love with "Reign" very recently! This story suddenly poured forth from my brain so I had to write it down. I know I have old stories that desperately need updating and I hope to get to them soon, in case any of my old readers are here! (Hi! And hi to new readers as well!) I just had to write this one right now... PS: MASH!**

He looked at her as they rode, each keeping the swiftest pace possible for fear that the French guard would catch up to them. Bash wasn't sure how many hours they had been riding, not a word had been spoken between them since they left. It was clear that Mary was growing weary and so was he. He glanced down at their horses, both were shiny with sweat. They would need to stop soon.

Bash motioned for Mary to follow him through the thick of trees that veered away from the road. She rose her brows at him and he knew she was questioning the safety of straying off the path. He gave her a reassuring nod and she followed behind him, their silence still unbroken through this exchange. Their pace necessarily slowed as they made their way through the heavily wooded area.

"Soon," Bash began, the sound of his voice sounding strange and in near disrepair even though it had been less than a day since he had used it, "we'll come across a friendly cottage. I know the inhabitants well and it's not known to the guard. We can rest there for the night and be refreshed to continue on in the morning." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Mary didn't bother to return such false cheeriness, she only nodded instead. They rode on for a ways before Bash, once more, motioned to the left. This time they rode through a narrow pass speckled with overgrown trees and berry bushes. Mary squinted her eyes as she began to make out smoke billowing above the trees.

"We're here," Bash told her, this time his smile was genuine and Mary couldn't help but return it, at least a little. They slowed their horses as they neared the modest cottage. A young woman stepped out of the doorway, overly cautious until recognition lit her face.

"BASH?" She squealed and ran towards him. He jumped off his horse and caught her in a warm hug. Her long blond locks spilled over his hands on her back.

"It's good to see you, Luce," he murmured into her hair as he half spun her around. He released her and held her at arm's length. "Well, now," he began teasingly, "the last year has been good to you. You've hardly gained more than a few wrinkles."

"Oh, you!" She swatted at his arm before she seemed to even notice they weren't alone. Bash followed her line of sight and stepped towards Mary who was still mounted.

"Yes, forgive me," Bash held his hand out to help her climb down from her horse. "This is my," he paused for only a fraction of a second, "good friend, Susan. Susan, this is another good friend, Lucy." He motioned between the two.

"Hello, Susan," Lucy smiled at Mary.

"Hello, Lucy," Mary muttered, trying to appear nonplussed as her mind caught up with Bash's sudden story of who she was. She hadn't thought of that, the fact that they would have to come up with a story whilst travelling. She had assumed everyone would recognize her but they must be far enough away from the castle that they wouldn't come across anyone who may have actually seen her in person. Additionally, Mary noted sadly, the cottage obviously belonged to peasants, not the cast of people who would ever be invited to any function that would be held at the castle. She was grateful that she had thrown her crown into her satchel earlier.

"You both look tired. Please, come in. I just put some soup on the fire. I'll add more." Lucy winked at Bash who looked pleased with the flirtation. Mary bristled. Bash must have sensed her unease so he stepped away from Lucy, who had already disappeared inside, so he could speak with Mary.

"Look, I know I took liberties with your identity," he told her in hushed tones, "but I didn't want her to know who you are. She knows me, knows who I am, but we'll just let her think you're someone else. The less she knows about this – mess – the better. For us all." Bash watched Mary as she nodded. "Lucy can be trusted. I've known her for a few years."

Mary quirked a brow. "Just how well do you know her?"

Bash couldn't, or didn't want to, help the smirk that split his face wide. "Very well."

"I see," Mary answered in a clipped tone which caused Bash to grin further.

"You don't approve?"

"Does it matter?"

Bash's good humour faltered as his gaze grew steady. "Does it matter to you?"

Mary gulped. "I've lost track of what we were talking about.

"Soup's ready," Lucy called from within the cottage and poked her head out. "Are you two coming in?"

"You go in ahead," Bash told the two women, "I'll tend to the horses."

Mary watched Bash's retreating back before she followed Lucy inside. Lucy pointed to a rickety chair at one side of the wobbly table. "Please, sit down," Lucy requested as she plopped a bowl in front of her guest. She put two more down, one in front each of the other two empty chairs.

"Thank you." Mary smiled at Lucy before she scanned the home. It was small but bigger than many peasant cottages. Most had only one large room where the occupants ate, slept, and did their work in. This one had the one large room where they were seated in and then two small rooms attached to either side of the building. The fire was hot and made the room hazy with smoke but it was still comfortable. There was an old writing desk shoved against the wall beneath a glassless window.

"You 'n' Bash, have you known each other long?" Lucy asked as she poured soup into one of the other bowls.

"Not particularly, no."

Lucy sighed, obviously not receiving just the response she was looking for. "Are you two," she cleared her throat, "involved?"

Mary choked on nothing. "Me? And Bash? Involved?" she sputtered. "With each other you mean?"

"Yes."

"What are you two lovely ladies gadding about?" Bash strode in at that moment and wasted no time in picking up the empty bowl, bringing it to the cauldron hanging over the fire, slopping liquid in, then seating himself with them at the table. He did all this with such ease of familiarly that Mary knew he had done exactly this many times before.

"I was just asking Susan here if she and you were involved together," Lucy told him boldly.

Bash laughed. "No, we're not. She's actually," he quirked a brow, "engaged to my closest friend."

Mary looked at him sharply but Lucy didn't notice. "Oh, is that it, now? Well then, I feel much better." Lucy laughed. "I don't mind tell you now, miss, that when you and Bash first showed up, well, I reckon I was more 'n' green with envy thinking the two'a' you was sittin' pretty."

"Yes, well," Mary looked all around the room, anywhere other than at Bash, "I am engaged as Bash said." Mary stumbled on the words since they were no longer true. She had broken her engagement with Francis just earlier that day. She finally allowed her gaze to wander towards Bash, her breath caught when she realized he must have been watching her the entire time.

"One thing, though," Lucy trod on, "if you're engaged to another man then why are the two of you travelling alone together?"

Bash cleared his throat. "Haven't you turned into the inquisitive goose, Lucy?" He twinkled his eyes at her.

"Forever curious, you know me." Lucy batted her lashes so hard it made Mary roll her own eyes at the flirtation.

"Yes, I do," Bash drew the three words out in such a tone with such a smile that it made Mary very uncomfortable.

* * *

Mary rested her elbow on the table, her cheek in her palm and sighed. She was trying not to fall asleep at the table but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Lucy and Bash spent most of the last hour flirting, half of which contained thinly veiled euphemisms of their previous encounters. Mary wasn't jealous, of course she wasn't, she was irritated that she was stuck here with them whilst they reignited an old spark when she was trying to breathe through a still fresh gaping wound of an abruptly severed relationship.

"Susan?" . . . "Susan?"

Lucy called the name one more time before Mary remembered that was supposed to be her. She let her palm fall to the table as she straightened in her chair. Her regal body was not used to being so relaxed in company and she felt oddly stiff from the slouching. "Yes?"

"I was just telling you you may sleep in my sister's room tonight."

"I meant to ask where Sarah was." Bash tilted his head towards Lucy.

"She's gone to town for the big market with Eliza. She left early this morning, won't return till tomorrow evening."

"Sarah is your sister?" Mary blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up. She was exhausted. Lucy nodded.

"Since our parents passed, four years ago, my sister and I keep this place alive by selling what little we can make. We can barter most of our sewing at the farm for food and things." Lucy cast a tentative smile towards Bash who smiled wider in return. "That's where I met Bash a couple of years ago. He was getting some food there and..." Lucy's smile turned coy, "he wanted to sample my wares."

Bash laughed out loud. Mary crossed her arms tightly across her chest. There was something about Lucy she didn't quite like. She was bolder than any of the other girls and women she knew. That must be what it was, Mary thought. Then Bash turned his eyes onto Mary and she couldn't help but smile at the way they turned much brighter when they looked at her.

"Well, it's getting late," Lucy stood from the table and lit two tapers, each one in a rusted holder, from the large candle in the middle of the table. She placed one in front of Mary. "Susan, I trust you'll find any nightclothes you'll be needing in my sister's trunk at the foot of the bed. She's a little bigger than you but it should work for tonight." Mary and Bash both stood as well.

"Thank you, Lucy." Mary picked up the lit candle. Wax had dripped and dried its way down on all sides of the candle so the taper was little more than a stump. She looked at Bash expectantly, not sure what she was waiting for him to say, but waiting nonetheless.

"Goodnight, Susan," Lucy said and began to take the few steps to her room before she stopped midway and turned to look at Bash. "Aren't you coming to bed, silly man?" She winked at him. Mary stiffened.

Strips of messy hair drifted in front of Bash's eyes as he nodded once and turned to Mary. "Goodnight, _Susan,_" he told her cheekily.

Mary flicked her gaze at Lucy's triumphant one before she turned it back on Bash and away again. "Goodnight, Sebastian." Mary turned around and went into the other room, shutting the door behind her without another glance at Bash. She placed the candle on the little bed stand and slumped onto the uneven straw bed. She felt tears near the surface but she forced them away.

* * *

Bash closed Lucy's door. He watched Lucy as she placed the candle on her dresser and slowly turned around to face him. She sauntered her way towards him, clearly trying to be seductive, but she froze a foot away from him with a sudden frown.

"You don't want this tonight, do you?" Lucy tried not to pout.

"Lucy, darling," Bash smiled fondly at her, "I care for you, you know that."

"Yes," Lucy agreed, her frown deepening.

"I just," Bash sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly across his face, "things are complicated for me right now."

"Because of Mary, you mean," Lucy whispered.

Bash's eyes snapped wide open. "What did you say?"

Lucy smiled now. "Relax, Bash. Your secret's safe with me. I figured it out awhile ago."

Bash furrowed his brows. "How? You've never seen her before."

"It was something you said. You said she was engaged to your closest friend. You told me, more than once, that your brother, the future King of France, is your closest friend. I put two and two together."

Bash let out the deep breath he had been holding. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. I did it to protect you as much as us."

Lucy smiled. "I know. I won't ever tell a soul. You can trust me, Bash."

Bash palmed her cheek. "I know I can."

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

He let his hand fall away and snorted softly. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes." She didn't hesitate in her answer. "You would feel more comfortable sleeping in the other room, wouldn't you?"

Bash widened his eyes again. "There's nothing going on between me and M– "

"I meant in the main room, not hers." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Though, to be honest, I don't think she'd mind if you were in with her."

Bash looked at her in surprise. "Nothing's happened with Mary and I."

Lucy looked at him doubtfully. "Nothing?"

"Well," Bash shrugged, "practically nothing."

"What does that mean?"

"A few kisses." he brought his gaze to the floor, lost in the memory. "I doubt they meant much to her. She's in love with my brother," he sighed, "of course. Why wouldn't she be?"

"And yet she's here with you."

Bash looked at Lucy before he turned his gaze to the closed door.

* * *

**Please review if you have a chance. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll update very soon because this story is just dying to come out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for your lovely reviews and follows and favourites! :) It's really made my day! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Mary counted the cracks in the ceiling until she lost count before she rolled on her side, sighing in resignation. The candle was barely more than a pool of wax now, soon it was would flicker out completely. She wished she had asked Lucy where another taper was if she needed one. It was too late now. Lucy was busy. Mary's frown deepened at the thought. She had no one in the world left now except Bash and he was too busy for her. She had turned her back on everyone, on her entire life.

The last bit of the wick faltered, the candle went out, and the room went completely dark. It didn't matter. Mary stared unseeing at the wall. She left Francis. She left France. She left her best friends. She had no idea what she was going to do. She had told her ladies she would send for them and they would all go back to Scotland but in reality she had no means to do any of that. All she knew was that she had to save Francis' life. She wasn't in time to save Aylee's...

There was a knock at the door and Mary thought she had imagined it until it sounded again. She fumbled the few steps towards the door. She stubbed her toe in the dark.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

Mary grimaced with eyes shut before she looked up to see Bash watching her. His face was cast in half shadows by the dim light in the other room. He raised his candle to see her more clearly. He peered into the darkness of her room. "I'm sorry, were you already asleep?"

"No." Mary shifted her feet.

"Your light's out but you're still in your traveling clothes," Bash said with a little laugh.

"I just haven't changed yet. The gown is much too large," Mary clutched at the high collar of her dress, before she suddenly demand,"Why are you here?"

Bash lifted his brows at her abruptness. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm in the other room if you need me."

"Oh." Mary glanced away, settling her gaze on the half open door. "Well, don't worry. I won't _interrupt _you two unless it's a dire emergency," she told him waspishly.

Bash grinned at her tone. "I'm sleeping right here," he motioned with a jerk of his head, "by the fireplace, so you won't be interrupting anything, other than my sleep. Though, I doubt I'll get much of that anyway."

"But I thought you and Lucy were..." Mary paused, "together."

Bash shook his head, his gaze on her was steady. "That was in the past. Things have changed."

"They have?" Mary looked at him, wide eyed. "What's changed?"

Bash continued to watch her closely. "Are you really asking me?"

Mary cast her gaze to the fireplace behind him. "I love Francis."

Now Bash looked away, anywhere but at her. "I know that."

"What's going to happen to us?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't know." Bash stepped closer to her. "But I'm here for you. Regardless of what happens."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Mary confessed, her eyes gazing into his. "I want you to know that. I don't know what I'd I do if I had to do this alone."

"You'll never have to," he reached over and squeezed her hand, "as long as I can help it."

She dropped his hand as if she had been burned. "What does that mean?" Her voice rose.

Bash furrowed her brows. "What?"

"You think you might get – that Francis might – because you left with me," she stuttered, horror evident on her face.

Bash started to shrug but let his shoulders fall back before they had risen. "I don't know what will happen in the future."

Mary shook her head vehemently. "Francis would _never – _"

Bash quirked a brow. "He already threatened me, Mary. You and I both heard it."

"Over me. He threatened you because of me." She backed away from him, receding further into the darkness of her room.

"It's not your fault. This is between him and me. There's always been a certain," Bash searched for the right word, "tension between us."

"One that I've only made worse," Mary muttered.

Bash gazed at her longingly. "You've only made life better."

Mary looked at him. "Bash," she whispered but said nothing else.

"Well," he put on a large smile. "It's late. I should let you sleep. Goodnight, Mary." He bowed and added with a wink, "Sleep well, your Grace."

* * *

Mary was freezing. She clutched the quilt higher over chest until it came all the way up to her chin but that didn't help much. She rolled onto her other side and peered through the darkness at her dress slung over the chair in the corner. She thought of putting it back on since it was warmer than the gown, but then she remembered why she finally succumbed to wearing Lucy's sister's large night gown in the first place: her dress was the devil. It had so many buttons along the back that she got poked by them when she laid down. She tried to remedy that by rolling onto her side but then the tight material of her sleeves constricted her comfort. So she was stuck wearing this tent of a night gown that wasn't every slightly warm because it was clearly years old and thread bare.

She had another reason for not wanting to wear the dress: it was what she was wearing when she last saw Francis. Her heart ached again at the thought of never seeing him. Curling her knees into her chest, she bit her lip as she tried to block out his cries for her not to go. She wondered what he was doing right then. Was he out somewhere looking for her? Or was he pacing the castle, barking at his Guard to do more, to canvass all of France to find her and Bash...and Bash. What would Francis do if he caught them? Was Bash right to think Francis would make good on his threats? She shivered. It was really too cold in there.

She winced when her feet hit the chilly wooden floor. She wrapped the quilt around her shoulders for the extra warmth and also to cover herself up. The door creaked loudly as she opened it. She didn't have any of her candle left so she had to navigate through the dim glow cast by the dying embers of the fire. Bash's eyes were closed, he was slumped in a chair against the wall, his body was falling half-way off in his sleep and his head was lulled back against the wall. Mary couldn't help but smile at the way his hair was messier than usual, sticking up in odd places. His sleeping face looked oddly serene when the rest of his body was obviously not at all relaxed.

Mary glanced at the fire and sighed in relief when she spotted some kindling in a pile on the floor. She bent down to grab a few pieces of wood but the dangling quilt made reaching it awkward. With a quick look at the still sleeping Bash, she let the quilt fall to the floor as she squatted and got an armful of the wood and twigs. Twisting towards the fire, she tossed them in, one by one. Her eyes grew wide as she watched the orange and yellow wicks reach higher. She added one more chunk of tree to the foster the warmth.

"Mary?" Bash's sleepy voice muttered.

She gawked at him in surprise, she had been so lost in watching the flames that she nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm sorry I woke you," she told him, embarrassed.

He grinned. "I'm not."

She blushed at his attention. She was still frozen there, squatting in front of the fire, in only that flimsy over sized night gown that was hanging off her shoulders. The night gown... She squawked. "Oh!" In a rush, she reached for the discarded quilt at her feet and wrapped it around herself. Her hands trembled a little as she clutched the material. "I didn't mean to – I hadn't realized you were, or that I was, I didn't – "

Bash furrowed his brows and held his palm out. "Mary, relax. I didn't see anything I shouldn't have," he assured her, though she narrowed her eyes at his only half hidden smirk.

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this at all," she snapped.

"What?" Bash laughed. "You're the one who came out here like that, don't blame me."

"Oh, you're very pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Mary continued to hold the quilt tightly against her like a tourniquet. "You're so smug."

"Are you angry with me?"

Mary frowned. She couldn't tell if he wanted her to say yes or no, but he clearly liked getting a rise out of her. "I'm going back to bed."

"By all means." He made a sweeping motion with his arm towards the bedroom door.

"By myself," she nearly screeched.

Bash out-right chuckled at this. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"What?"

"You act as if you thought I might join you."

Mary sighed, obviously bothered. "What are you talking about?"

Bash only smiled before he added softly, "Nothing. Goodnight, Mary."

"Goodnight." She walked away from him but paused in the doorway and gazed at him over her shoulder. "I was cold."

He waited for her to elaborate but she didn't. He rose his brows. "Alright..."

"That's the only reason I came out there. Because I was cold. I needed to add wood to the fire."

"Certainly." He continued to stare at her.

"I didn't come out to see you."

Now he grinned again. "I didn't say you did."

"No, but you thought so."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"You know what I think?" Bash slowly stepped towards her. "I think you've gotten yourself all flustered."

"What are you implying?"

Bash opened his mouth on the brink of saying something when he obviously changed his mind, closed his mouth again, and just gazed at her quietly. He reached a hand out towards her and brushed hair away from her cheek. "I'm not implying anything." He rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. She closed her eyes but she didn't tell him to stop. "Goodnight," He whispered and gave her a little smile and turned away; he walked back to his uncomfortable chair. "I'll keep the fire going. Leave the door open and it will be warmer in there for you," he told her from across the room, his gaze set on the fire place. She nodded even though he couldn't see her. She crawled back in bed but she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

* * *

**I'll update as soon as I can! PS - I love reviews...hint hint hint...! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so SOOOO much for your continued support, your wonderful reviews, follows, and favourites! I love you guys! I haven't been able to PM you guys yet, I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible, but I shall be sending messages back this afternoon to everyone that I can because I so appreciate you taking the time to leave me your comments!**

* * *

Mary sighed as she reached above her head, curled her toes, and stretched her back. She had finally gotten some sleep. She glanced at the half open doorway. Bash had been right, leaving the door open had warmed up the room considerably; well, that, and he had obviously kept the fire going all night. A smile crept over her face as she thought of how he must have stayed up for much of the night tending to the fire in order to keep her warm.

"Good morning," Lucy greeted from the doorway.

"Good morning," Mary returned, trying not to look too disappointed that it wasn't Bash standing there instead. She sat up halfway in the bed with the quilt pulled up to her shoulders.

"I'm sorry we're not the same size. I'd lend you something to wear if we were."

"It's alright. I've got my dress," Mary frowned at the black thing still slung over the chair in the corner, "I'll just wear that again."

A thick moment of silence passed between the two women. "Did you sleep alright?"

Mary looked back at Lucy. "Yes, I slept fine. Thank you."

"Good."

Mary cleared her throat. "Is Bash awake yet?" Lucy gave her a curious smile that she couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes, though I'm not sure he ever actually slept much. He was ready to set out when I first awoke at the crack of dawn."

"Out? He's gone?" Mary's heart began to race.

"He should be back momentarily," Lucy assured quickly, "no need to get yourself in a panic."

"I most certainly wasn't getting myself into a panic," Mary snitted.

"Right..." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said he had to pick up a few things, but he didn't say what." Lucy fidgeted and bit her lip. "Look, I wasn't sure if I was going to say anything but I don't feel right keeping it a secret."

Mary narrowed her eyes at the girl. "What?"

"I know who you are."

Mary's knuckles turned white as she clutched the sides of the quilt. "You do?"

"Relax, your Grace. I won't say anything and you can trust me."

"I can't believe he told you!"

"Bash didn't tell me anything. I figured it out."

"How?"

"Your dress for one thing. It's not exactly the type of thing women of my station wear. And then the thing Bash said about you being engaged to his closest friend. And, add that all with the rumors of Bash n you, and it wasn't hard to figure out."

"Rumors? What rumors?" Mary felt her cheeks redden.

Lucy gawked at her. "Do you really not know what they say about you two?"

Mary rose her brows. "Of course not. What do they say? And who is 'they'?"

"Well, half of France, I'd say. Beggin' your pardon, your Grace, but the whole country's been talking about you since you first arrived. And it's been no secret that the Dauphin and you have had...issues," Lucy finished quietly. "And then there's been lots of talk about you and Bash spending time together."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I can't stand prattle and idle gossip."

Lucy pursed her lips before she began "Beggin' your pardon again, but just what are your feelings towards Bash?"

"I," Mary started indignantly, "I can' t believe you're asking me that again. I already told you yesterday that Bash and I are only friends. I'm engaged to his brother."

"Then why are you here with Bash?"

"You're very bold," Mary accused with a quirked brow.

"I know I am." Lucy didn't look very embarrassed. "I pride myself on it."

"Even with royalty?"

"A person's a person I always say, regardless of title," Lucy told her brashly.

Mary looked at her in surprise. "I don't know that I've ever had someone behave this way towards me."

"You respect it though, don't you?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that to be honest. Part of me respects it and part of me is offended."

Lucy smiled. "I think you respect it more than you're offended, though, or else you'd be getting more angry at me than you are."

"I'm not angry, I'm just surprised."

"I knew you were different from most royals," Lucy told her smugly, "I could tell from the beginning when you first arrived. But, even more than that, I knew you must be special for Bash to be in love with you."

"What did you say?"

Lucy watched Mary closely. "Are you really going to tell me you didn't know?"

"Clearly you're mistaken," Mary dismissed, but every muscle in her body was tensed.

"Surely you know," Lucy countered, her hands now resting on her hips.

"I know that Bash has a certain, well, affection for me, yes. But he's certainly not in love with me. I'm with Francis and Bash knows that. I was promised to Francis since we were children."

"Promised? Listen to yourself. You talk about yourself as if you were property."

"In a way we are. We're property of our country. We must do our duty, that means doing our duty to our people and what's right for them."

"That's a horrible way to live," Lucy spout off.

Mary didn't say anything.

"So where does Bash fit in to all this?"

Mary straightened her shoulders. "Bash is one of my dearest friends."

Lucy actually scoffed at this. "Friends? If you really only think of him as a friend then why have you been so jealous?"

"Me?" Now Mary scoffed. "Jealous?"

"Oh, yes, you. Very jealous. You looked like you were about to throw a fit last night when he came to bed with me."

"That's enough," Mary roared. "You'll remember that I'm the Queen of Scots."

"Pulling rank to avoid the truth?" Lucy crossed her arms again.

Mary deflated. "There can't ever be anything between me and Bash."

"You can't control feelings, your Grace," Lucy told her softer than before.

"I can try," Mary whispered.

"Again, I'll say that that's a horrible way to live."

"It's the only way I know." Mary sighed. "Besides, Francis would..." she trailed off, lost in thought, "well, I'm not entirely sure what Francis would do. Besides, he and I were, well, Francis and I have already been," Mary grimaced at such a personal admission, "forget it. It just can't ever happen between me and Bash."

Lucy eyed Mary. "Have you and Francis already been intimate with each other?"

"We – "

"Hello, ladies," Bash swept into the room with an overly large smile. "I have a present for you," he told Mary as he plopped a parcel into her lap, "and some fresh fruit for us for breakfast," he said to both Mary and Lucy. "So get dressed and meet us in the other room." He smiled again at Mary before he ushered Lucy out of the room and shut the door quickly.

Lucy stared at Bash as he motioned for her to follow him to the wobbly table. He opened his bag and removed a few oranges, apples, and bread. "Oh, I almost forgot this," he muttered as he took out a wrapped chunk of cheese. "We eat well this morning." He winked at Lucy.

Lucy continued to stare at him, at his manic cheeriness.

"What should we have first?" Bash turned his mega-watt smile on her. "Apples I think." He grabbed a knife and began slicing them.

"Bash."

"Luce," Bash returned teasingly.

"Bash, stop." Lucy darted her hand out and grabbed his forearm. "Look at me."

Bash stopped cutting the apple but he didn't look at her. "What's wrong?"

"How much did you overhear of Mary and I's conversation?"

"The tail end."

"Why did you cut us off, then, right when she was about to say how intimate she and Francis have been with each other? I'm dying to know and I should think you would be, too."

Bash finally looked at Lucy. "I cut her off because the answer has the potential to kill me."

Lucy frowned. "Oh, Sebastian." She ran her hand along his arm.

Bash shrugged. "It's not something that hasn't entered my mind a time or two...hundred." Bash smiled sadly. "I don't fool myself. I know there is a bond between them that I can't compete with." He looked back at Mary's closed door.

"Bash!" Mary squealed as the door flung open. "This is perfect. Thank you!" She twirled around the small room in a plain but pretty dress of pale yellow.

"You look beautiful," he told her, his smile now relaxed and genuine.

"Thank you," Mary answered with a suddenly flushed face.

"You two have a lot to talk about," Lucy interjected. "So I'll leave you be."

Mary shook her head. "Oh, no, no, we don't really. You should stay."

"Oh, no, you need to talk."

"Oh, no, we really don't," Mary told her vehemently while Bash watched her with a quirked brow.

"Well, I've suddenly remembered I've lots of chores to do. I'll see you two later." Lucy smiled at them before she rushed out of the cottage.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me?" Bash shot her his best rakish smile.

"Of course not. We've been alone many times."

"This time is different." Bash stepped closer to her.

"It's not any different from any other time," Mary said in a rush, keenly aware that he was now only two feet in front of her.

"It is different and you and I both know it."

"Stop looking at me like that," Mary snapped, fussing with her hair, fussing with anything that could help her avoid her companion.

"Like what?" Bash asked, clearly amused. "Like I'm attracted to you?"

"Yes," she shrieked, "exactly."

Bash's smile faded as his gaze turned serious. "But I am and you already know that."

"Bash, we can't."

"We're free to do what we want, Mary." Bash took her hands in his. "We're no longer in the castle. We're longer bound by royal court laws."

"But I am still a Queen and I still have responsibilities." She squared her chin.

"You mean I'm still a bastard."

Mary shook her head. "That's not what I meant at all."

Bash grinned. "So you do have feelings for me?"

"What? I didn't say that!"

"No, but you said your responsibilities are what's keeping you apart from me."

Mary gulped. "And Francis."

Bash frowned but he kept her gaze. "And Francis."

"I still love him," she whispered through growing tears.

"I know." Bash gave her a watery smile. "I know that, but I'm so in love with you, Mary, that I can't help myself. I want to be with you. And not just for a night," her cheeks bled bright red when he said this and he couldn't help but grin at her reaction, "I want to be with you as much I can be."

"Bash," Mary said quietly but that's all she said.

"Tell me, convincingly, that you're not half as attracted to me as I am to you and I'll leave you alone." He released one of her hands to palm her cheek. She cast her eyes down but she didn't say anything. "I'm going to kiss you and I'm giving you fair warning," he began and now she stared at him, wide eyed, "if you don't want me to, you just have to tell me." Bash watched her stare at him speechlessly. "Shall I take that as a consent, your Grace?" He gazed at her with teasing eyes.

Mary looked away then back at him again. "Yes," she whispered with a small, tentative smile. Bash leaned in towards her and softly brushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and he quickly cupped both of her cheeks with his palms, effectively deepening it. Mary wrapped her arms around his waist. She gasped a little when she felt his tongue but she parted her lips to grant him access which he greedily took. The kiss lasted another few minutes, Bash pulled away first. He gazed at her, grinning like a mad man, his hands still holding her face. She returned his grin, though hers was more shaky, and her fingers clutched the sides of his tunic.

"What are we doing?" she asked him lowly.

"I've no idea," he admitted, albeit giddily, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll update again very soon! Please review if you've got a chance! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited, and followed! It's really lovely and has spurned me on to write more! Sorry this update took a week or so longer than I had planned, work got in the way. :/ Anyway, without further ado, here's the fourth chapter...**

* * *

Previously:

Bash leaned in towards her and softly brushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss and he quickly cupped both of her cheeks with his palms, effectively deepening it. Mary wrapped her arms around his waist. She gasped a little when she felt his tongue but she parted her lips to grant him access which he greedily took. The kiss lasted another few minutes, Bash pulled away first. He gazed at her, grinning like a mad man, his hands still holding her face. She returned his grin, though hers was more shaky, and her fingers clutched the sides of his tunic.

"What are we doing?" she asked him lowly.

"I've no idea," he admitted, albeit giddily, as he pressed his forehead to hers.

* * *

"This is dangerous. I think we need to reassess," Mary muttered as she pulled away slightly.

Bash shook his head, his smile only grew. "No, let's not think. Let's just _feel_." He brushed his thumb across her cheek and pecked her lips once more.

"I can't do that," she whispered, half-heartedly trying to move out of his grasp, but she still clutched at his tunic, his palms still held her cheeks. "I can't afford to do that."

Bash's smile fell as he gazed at her silently. Her eyes were beginning to water. "Do you want this?"

She furrowed her brows. "What?"

"_This. _Do you want this? To be with me?" Bash froze while he waited for her answer.

"I'm not sure I know what I want," she murmured, blinking back tears. "I'm so confused."

Bash nodded stiffly, he let his hands fall away from her face. "It's alright."

"I'm sorry, I just don't – "

"You don't want me," Bash finished for her, now stepping away from her.

"No, that's not what I was going to say." Mary was crying now, her hands sloppily wiped at her tears.

"It's alright, Mary, really. I understand." Bash didn't look at her as he spoke. "Let's forget this morning ever happened." He picked up the fruit he had left on the table. "Here, you need to eat before we get a move on. We can't stay here much longer."

"Bash." Mary reached for his arm. "We need to talk about this."

Bash looked at her fingers curled half-way around his bicep before he met her gaze. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is." Mary sniffed as she attempted to control her tears. "This isn't easy for me, you know?"

"Not easy for _you_?" Bash gawked at her. "Not easy for you?" he repeated, his unusually harsh tone making her flinch and take a step back from him. He sighed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "for losing my temper."

"No, it's alright," she muttered dully as she stared at the floor.

"It's not," Bash continued, motioning for her to sit beside him as he sat down at the table and she complied. "I've gained a new skill since I've met you. Do you know what it is?" He watched her as he waited for an answer but she merely shook her head, still only half looking at him. "I've mastered the art of hiding my feelings even better than I used to. Particularly, I've mastered hiding my feelings for you." She gave him her full attention now. He let out a hollow laugh. "Or, at least, I thought I had but apparently my feelings for you have been rather clear to everyone; everyone except, perhaps, yourself." He swallowed hard, forcing himself to maintain her gaze. "I slipped this morning, I let my defenses down because I thought... I actually thought, for a moment, that perhaps you were feeling it, too," he finished quietly.

"I do have feelings for you," Mary told him just as softly but he held his hand in the air to stop her.

"I'm not telling you this in hopes of getting a response from you. I'm just trying to be honest and I want to apologize for taking advantage of you this morning. I know you're confused and you're lost. I should have been more aware of that instead of allowing my own feelings to cloud my judgment."

"Bash – "

"I'm not done," he cut her off once more with a sad semi-smile. "I was wrong. It won't happen again, your Grace."

"Bash," she was growing angry now.

"Eat, you'll need your energy. I'll get the horses ready." Bash walked to the door but Mary stopped him before he made it outside.

"You weren't wrong. I've wanted you to kiss me again ever since our first time."

Bash furrowed his brows and reached his hand towards her so he could loosely palm her neck. "You can't keep doing this to me, Mary. I can't take it for too much longer. This back and forth between me and my brother. It's killing me. I thought I could handle it, but I can't stand the thought of knowing you're just going to go back to him eventually."

"I won't." She bit her lip. "I can't."

Bash's expression turned even more pained. "And I don't want you to be with me simply because you can't be with him." He kissed her forehead. "Eat. We leave soon." He walked out the door without another word.

Lucy was walking about outside, staying far enough from her cabin to give Bash and Mary privacy, but close enough that she saw Bash walking towards the horses. She frowned when she noticed his slumped shoulders. With a sigh, she finished gathering the last wild flower at her feet before she strolled towards him. She stood a few feet away from him and he still hadn't noticed her. He was too busy intermittently petting the horses, bringing them water, and staring off into the distance to pay her approach any heed.

"You should be more alert, you know. I could have been the Guard," Lucy chastised, startling Bash.

"You're right," he agreed with a frown. "I suppose I was lost in my thoughts."

"It didn't go well, I take it." Lucy pursed her lips.

"Not particularly, no." Bash busied himself with saddling the horses.

"You're off already, then?"

"We can't afford to stay in any one place for too long."

Lucy nodded. "Of course." She watched as he fussed with the saddle buckles, his foul temper causing him to be clumsy when he normally was not. "What happened?"

Bash stopped what he was doing but he didn't turn to face her when he spoke. "The story of my life. Francis beat me to it."

Lucy shook her head. "No, there's no way she rejected you for him."

"Mary doesn't know what she wants." Bash sighed. "I should not have pushed her. I think I ruined everything," he confessed softly, just now looking at Lucy.

"You haven't ruined anything," Mary said from around the corner. She stepped towards him, slowly, her splotchy face betraying the further tears she had shed.

"We should get going," Bash said, turning back to finish securing the horses. There was a noise in the distance, hooves thundering through the woods. "The Guard," Bash breathed, pausing for not more than a second, before he grabbed Mary and hoisted her up onto his horse. He mounted the horse in front of her. "I've only finished saddling this one," he explained before swinging his gaze onto Lucy. "Don't let them see the other horse, they'll recognize him."

"I won't, I'll take care of it. Be safe! GO!" Lucy yelled, already moving to swat at the other horse's backside to send him galloping away. Bash nodded and Mary gave Lucy a last panicked wave as they rode off into the woods.

* * *

"I don't think they're behind us anymore," Mary spoke quietly for fear she was wrong.

"I think you're right," Bash answered, daring to slow their pace. His horse was tiring, they had been running at breakneck sped for awhile now.

Mary gasped. "My black dress. Do you think Lucy thought to hide it in case they searched her place?"

Bash nodded. "Lucy's sharp, I'm sure she thought of that."

"Good," Mary muttered, not sure what else to say. Their slowed pace allowed her to loosen her grip around Bash's waist as she sat behind him on the horse. Bash looked down at her hands now hanging loosely at his sides.

"I'm sorry we couldn't take your horse, too. Although, I suppose we'll be faster this way."

"Yes. Still, it would have been nice to have my own horse."

"So you wouldn't have to be this close to me?" Bash twisted around to look at her sitting behind him.

"No," she snapped. "I only meant that two horses are better than one. And, I've also grown quite attached to my horse."

"I know you have. I shouldn't have said that." Bash brought his gaze back to the trees in front of them. They were cutting their own path through the woods.

"I want it to be the same between us."

"It is."

"It's not," she told him pointedly. "You're angry with me."

"I'm not angry," Bash told her with a sigh.

"You are. You have every right to be." Mary shrugged her shoulders even though he couldn't see her.

"I'm not angry. I'm just," Bash paused, clearly searching for the right word, "exhausted."

"And you think I'm not?" Mary's voice rose.

Bash suddenly steered the horse into a particularly thick set of trees and stopped them there. He hopped down and held his hand to help Mary climb down as well, which she did. He gazed at her intently.

"Have you slept with Francis?"

Mary widened her eyes. "I beg your pardon!"

"I have to know," Bash pleaded softly. "I have a feeling, a gut feeling, that there's something stopping you from – I don't know. Perhaps it is just that you love Francis and that's why you can't be with me. I overheard you talking with Lucy earlier this morning..." he trailed, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about this," Mary stalled, unsure how she wanted to answer.

Bash's gaze was understanding. "You and my brother have shared a bed, haven't you?"

Mary avoided his gaze. "Yes," she whispered. "So, now you know. You can move on from me." She brought her startled eyes to his when he crooked his finger beneath her chin and turned her face towards him.

"Do you think that will make me stop loving you?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't. I'm a 'ruined woman' now, aren't I?" Mary's eyes watered once more. She tried to laugh. "You would think I wouldn't have any more tears to shed by now."

Bash gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I am jealous of Francis. I am jealous that he was the – first – man you gave your trust and love to. I _am _jealous, Mary. I won't lie. But that's all it is. Jealousy, not judgment. And you're certainly not a 'ruined woman' for following your heart and giving your love to someone you care for tremendously. Being unafraid to love makes you strong, not weak."

Mary brought her lips to his and kissed him, a kiss he returned until she pulled away from it. "You really are different from anyone else I've known," she told him with a smile. He grasped her hand in his. It began to rain softly.

"Come, we need to make it a little further out before the storm gets too bad to ride." He helped her back on the horse before he took his place in front of her once more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you leave a review to let me know you think! :) I will update as soon as I can!  
PS: I'm sooo glad we're getting some more Mash goodness now that Reign is back on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks, thanks, Thanks for continuing to read, review, and favourite! I've been very giddy with the positive response!**

* * *

The rain was falling in cold sheets, they knew they had to stop soon. Mary pointed to a particularly thick copse where bushes flanked the trees. Bash nodded and quickly brought them to the spot. He hopped off the horse and helped her down before he jogged to the thicket to examine it.

Bash frowned as he stared at the trees. "We're going to need something to tie some of these branches down together so they'll block the rain."

"Tie them with what? We could get a few ties from the saddle but not enough to give us much shelter."

"Your corset," Bash suggested to which Mary responded with shocked eyes. Bash couldn't help but laugh, which seemed to only irritate her further.

Mary wrapped her arms around her waist, the rain was growing colder and they were thoroughly drenched now. "Certainly not."

"The laces would be enough for me to gather the branches together."

"You can't be serious."

"It's the only way we'll stay dry."

"No," Mary snapped between chattering teeth.

"That's it. You're going to catch your death out here if you get much wetter. I'll turn around, but you have to remove your corset."

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm not going to undress in front of you."

"I just told you I'll turn around," Bash said with a sigh, the unrelenting downpour beginning to thin his humor and patience.

"Fine," she huffed, "but you're going to keep your back to me and I'm going behind these trees." Mary stomped in the mud to stand behind the tree with the thickest trunk for cover. She kept her eyes on Bash's back as she started to peel out of her soaked dress. She hung it over a branch while she reached behind her back to start undoing the laces. This proved more difficult than she had imagined. She frowned as she realized she wouldn't be able to undo the corset herself. She had only taken it off once by herself, without the assistance of her ladies, and that was the previous night at Lucy's. It was much more difficult to do here when she was soaked to the bone and her fingers were shaking with the damp cold.

"Are you almost done?" Bash asked with his back still to her as he stared at the darkening trees ahead of him. "It's going to be completely dark within the half hour. We need to set things up as quickly as possible."

"I'm having trouble," Mary muttered, still fruitlessly reaching behind herself.

There was a slight pause before Bash asked, "Do you need help?"

"No, I most certainly do not."

Bash quirked a brow and laughed at her petulant response. "Alright. I was only trying to be a gentleman and offer your Grace my assistance."

"I can do it myself."

"Of course you can."

"I can!"

"That's what I said."

Mary sighed. "Fine. I may need your assistance." Bash was at her side within seconds. He stood behind her and stilled her fingers with his own.

"I'll get them," he whispered as he began to undo the back. Mary felt her pulse quicken and she swallowed hard as he nimbly unlaced the back of her confinement before he moved to stand in front of her. He held her gaze as he palmed her shoulders a moment before he slipped the thin straps down to hang loosely at the sides. He slid his arms around her waist and slowly pulled the long lace from out of the eyes of the corset. Bash removed the bodice and draped it next to her dress on the large gnarled branch. Mary now stood clad only in her saturated white chemise. Bash tried hard not to gawk at the nearly translucent under-gown.

"I, uh..." Bash muttered, "you should take this," he told her as he removed his wet jacket and handed it to her. "It's at least better than – well, then just wearing _that_."

Mary blushed beneath his hooded gaze. "Thanks." She pulled his jacket over her chemise. It was so wet, it didn't warm her much but at least she was less exposed.

"Right," Bash said, releasing a large breath as he forced himself to turn around. He walked a few feet away to find the thickest cluster of branches. He pulled a few together and tied a knot around them, before he pulled a few more in and tied the lace around those as well. Soon enough, he had made a crude half shelter with the branches bent to make a sort of tent over the ground. Bash then undid the horse's saddle and placed it on another tree. He left the bridle on the horse so he could tie it loosely around a branch to keep the creature from wandering off. The horse licked at a small pool of water in a puddle on the ground as Bash removed the blanket from the horse's back. The ends of the blanket were drenched from the rain, but the middle was dry from being covered by the saddle. He rushed beneath their branched shelter and called for Mary to join him underneath.

"Here, wrap this round yourself to get warm." Bash placed the blanket around her shoulders as he spoke. "It's not much but it's all we have right now." He frowned at how pale she was. "I'm sorry, Mary. I should've found us better shelter for tonight."

Mary smiled. "This is fine. Really." She glanced at their branched "roof". Rain still came down on them, but it was only a few streams here and there. The branches kept most of it out. Bash followed her gaze.

"I can actually fix that even better," he said as he hopped back out and removed his tunic so he could drape the large material over the branches. It weighed them down slightly but it was still light enough so they didn't break. The added shelter blocked all of the rain from hitting them, save the stray drop that blew in. Bash moved back beneath the shelter to sit beside her once more.

"You're going to freeze in only that light shirt," Mary chastised.

"Nah, I've been through much worse than this," Bash told her with a grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush beside him, so close that she was nearly sitting in his lap. "Just for added warmth," he told her and she didn't complain. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her head lulled against his shoulder.

* * *

Mary awoke slowly to find herself with a stiff neck and back. She was draped half-way across Bash, his arm was still wrapped tightly around her. She was relieved to see it had stopped raining and the sun was out. She blinked the sleep away and grimaced in embarrassment when she looked down and realized she must have drooled on Bash in her sleep, but he didn't seem to either notice or mind. She pulled away from him so she could stretch. His voice made her jump.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she murmured as she tried to smooth her unruly hair.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Wonderfully," she answered. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Mm," he nodded but his tired face betrayed him.

"You were awake all night, weren't you?"

Bash shrugged. "No, I got a few winks in, not to worry." He stood with a stretch of his own before he grabbed a few apples out of the saddle bag. "Here, you hungry?"

"A little." Mary's whining stomach belied her downplay. She laughed. "Perhaps I'm hungrier than I thought."

Bash took a few swigs from their leather canteen before he handed it to her. "I'll go catch something for us."

"Don't go far."

Bash grinned. "Are you worried about me, your Grace?"

"Of course I am," she answered with an equally saucy grin of her own, "if you don't come back, that means I'd have to go out and hunt and hunting is such tedious business."

"Well, then, by all means, I'll be sure to take care of myself so I may continue to serve you."

"Mm, I could get used to that."

"Could you?" Bash stepped closer to her, his laughing had stopped but he still wore a ghost of a smile.

"Yes." Mary took her own step closer to him. She placed one tender kiss on his lips and pulled away with a smile. "I really think I could."

Bash palmed her cheek and brought her into another kiss and then another before he moved to brush his lips against her forehead. He smoothed her crazy hair down a few times, all while he gazed into her eyes. "Eat the apples and I'll be back soon with some rabbit or something." One more kiss on her forehead and he stepped away and grabbed her dress from the branch. "It's dry now." He handed her the yellow dress before he looked at their shelter. "I can untie that and give you the lace back if you want the corset, but I think you look better without it, not to mention it's got to be a sight more comfortable not wearing that contraption."

Mary's cheeks turned red but she laughed. "Do you mean to say that you don't mind a girl actually having a natural waist? I thought all men preferred women to be pinched and squeezed as much as possible."

Bash shook his head and smirked. "Ah, no. Not me. I like my women to be natural and real. I like _you _just the way you are right now."

She snorted. "In my mud stained undergarments and your much too large jacket?"

"Yes." Bash gazed at her intently. "And were you covered in mud and dirt, I would still love you just the way are."

"Bash," she whispered, her breath came quicker. Her stomach growled again.

"Eat the apples," Bash pointed to the discarded fruit next to her, "and I'll be back."

"How are you going to catch anything without the proper gear?"

"I'm good with my hands," Bash told her with a wink as he went into the woods.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! I love reviews! **

**Also, I'm updating as quickly as possible and my aim is to update at least once every week and a half; sooner when I'm able to. Also, I'll respond to my lovely reviews individually and thanks so much for taking the time to review! An extra special THANK YOU to everyone who takes the time to review! They make me elated and happy! :) And another thank you to all of my reviewers who aren't logged in here: even though I can't respond directly to you through a message, please know that I appreciate your reviews as well!**

**Special message to Search4atlantis: Since you don't have an account here, leave me your email if you want and I'll drop you a message whenever I update this! Thanks so much for your kind words!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for continuing to read! And a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews, favourites, and follows! You guys are the best! I'll personally respond to each review tomorrow, but I just wanted to say a quick thank you all here first!**

* * *

Mary stretched her back again hoping to relieve some of the pain but it didn't seem to help much. Her back was killing her. She glanced back at the section of trees where Bash had last disappeared through. She hoped he would return soon, she was starving and the apples did little to abate her hunger. Her stomach was really starting to cramp and was growing tender. With a groan, she realized that the problem was beyond her hunger. She searched the surrounding woods once more with a quick glance to ensure Bash was no where in sight. Satisfied he wasn't, she moved behind a particularly wide tree and relieved herself. She ripped a piece of cloth from her chemise and secured it in place. She hated this time of month. However, she was particularly relieved to have it because of what it signified.

Mary sat down and leaned her back against a tree. She blinked at the bright sunshine. Bash came bounding out of the woods clutching three rabbits. He grinned at her as he tossed their newly acquired food on the ground.

"Did you miss me?"

"Oh," Mary gave him an exaggerated shrug, "not terribly much. Perhaps just a little." She couldn't suppress her smile when he shot her a mock pout.

"I wish I had my knife. I can't believe I left it on the other saddle." Bash frowned as he looked about his feet. "We'll have to make due," he muttered as he picked up a fist-sized rock. Bash smashed the rock against a boulder. He did this numerous times until the rock came to a jagged point. He then found a thick stick and began to methodically shave the wood with the pointed rock.

Mary scrunched her nose as she stared at Bash. "You're really going to skin the rabbits with that?"

Bash looked up at her a moment before he brought his gaze back to his work. "Of course."

"That's going to take forever."

Bash grinned as he stopped working a moment to gaze at her. "We've got the time." Mary nodded and squirmed a bit as she stretched her back once more. "Are you alright?"

"Mm, yes. I'm fine, thank you."

Bash frowned. "You don't look alright. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she dismissed with a wave. "My back and head just ache. It's alright."

"From how you slept. I'm sorry. As soon as we eat, we'll ride on and see if we can't find an inn to rest in tonight."

"It's not just how I slept." She sighed at Bash's questioning look. "It's fine. It's – normal, during this time."

He continued to frown in confusion before realization dawned on him. "Ah. The cycle?"

Mary blushed. "Yes."

Bash lifted his brows. "You're having it right now?"

"Yes," Mary repeated, growing more and more embarrassed. "It's not something you talk about, however. So let's leave it there."

"That means..." Bash began but left his sentence to hang in the air.

Mary matched his gaze. "I'm without child," she whispered and he nodded. "Yes. My thoughts drifted there as well."

"I'm sorry. I should not have broached the subject." Bash brought his focus back to sharpening the stick. It was turning into a vicious point.

"Why not? We both certainly thought of it. No doubt Francis has thought of it as well, and wondered." Mary stared off in the distance. She watched a squirrel scurry up the tree next to her.

"No doubt," Bash echoed before he stared at her. "Are you disappointed?"

"Disappointed? That I'm without child?"

"Yes."

"No."

Bash nodded but said nothing as his focus remained on her even though she refused to look at him.

"No, I'm glad that... I'm glad that we didn't forge those ties. Particularly since..." She stopped speaking and finally brought her gaze back to his.

"Since you and Francis can't be together," Bash finished for her blankly.

"No. I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say I'm particularly glad since I'm falling for another," she paused before she went on, "I'm falling for you, Bash. And that scares me terribly. What's going to happen to us? We can't hide forever. And we can't simply return to the castle and have things be alright. If we go back, Francis will – he'll, I don't know what he would do."

"He would forgive you, eventually. He wants you any way he can have you."

"And you? What would happen to you if we were caught and forced to go back?"

Bash's gaze was steady. "We've talked of this before. We both know exactly what would happen. Francis told us."

Mary shook her head. "No, you're wrong. He wouldn't."

"He would." Bash reached over to grab the dead rabbits. "He would have me killed and we both know it." He stuck the spear into the rabbit flesh and began to cut.

Little was said as Bash skinned the rabbits. Mary busied herself by finding decent sticks for kindling. She started whittling the sticks she gathered to spark a fire. She was glad she learned this trick during her time at the convent. She needed something to occupy her mind, to keep her from dwelling on what Bash had said about Francis. Mary quickened her hands to maximize the friction. A small spark lit at the bottom. Still keeping the friction, Mary leaned down to gently blow the spark into a flame.

"Nice job."

She looked up to see Bash smiling at her. "Thanks." She fanned the fire until it rose quite nicely, high enough to roast the meat. Bash made two upside down 'V's out of small branches, before he fit a sharp skewering stick across them so they worked as a stand to suspend the meat over the fire. He set the first rabbit in place. They both silently watched the meat cook. Bash roasted all three rabbits and they ate ravenously.

"We need more water soon," Bash commented after he handed the canteen to Mary. He stood and began to put out the fire. "We shouldn't be far from the next village."

"Can we trust an inn? Word is certain to be out that we're being searched for."

"I doubt it." Bash toed more dirt over the smoldering embers. "My father wouldn't want the public to know you're missing."

"But the Guards are all over – surely people will notice and be talking."

"Talking, yes, speculating who they're looking for. No one will know it's you they're after." Bash began to untie the branches that made their 'tent'. He picked up the blanket and shook it out before putting it on their horse. He stroked the mane and rubbed the horse's nose affectionately. "That being said, we'll be discreet. We don't want to elicit any talk." Bash began to saddle the horse as Mary set about making sure they didn't forget any of their meager belongings. She grabbed her corset from off the branch and rolled it up as tightly as possible.

"We never know if we'll need it," she shrugged as she handed it to Bash with a wry grin. He tied it to the saddle.

"Is that everything?" He waited for Mary to nod before he untied the bridle. "Mary," he began, gazing at her, with his palms encasing her elbows, "I will protect you. You needn't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

Mary reached up to brush her fingers across his left cheek. "And I'll protect you." Bash nuzzled his cheek into her hand.

"We have to get far away from here, and soon. We can only be on the run for so long without getting caught." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She clung to him just as tightly. The kiss continued for another few moments before they pulled away. He kissed her forehead. "I want to make a life with you. I don't care where it is, I don't care where we go."

Mary frowned. "I have to go back to Scotland. I can't simply shirk my duties as Queen."

"And part of those duties include marrying a royal...a royal, not a bastard." Bash stepped away from her. "So we're living on borrowed time."

"I can't change who I am."

"Neither can I." Bash reached for her hand to help her get on the horse. "Come on, we should be going." She mounted the horse without a word before he sat in front of her. They rode through the woods silently for awhile before Mary tapped Bash's shoulder and told him to stop. She hopped down and bent over to remove her shoes. Bash watched her curiously before he, too, hopped off the horse to stand next to her.

"What on earth are you doing?" He asked with a laugh.

Mary tossed her shoes to the side and pulled off her stockings. She turned the biggest grin on him. "I'm feeling the mud under foot." She winked at him before she squished her toes in the mud, mucking about in a circle around him.

Bash couldn't help how hard he began to laugh. "You're mad."

"Are you too scared to join me?" She bit her lip at his amused expression.

"Is that a dare, your Grace?" He quirked a brow.

Mary jutted her chin out as she answered with a deliberate, "yes."

Bash wasted no time in pulling off his boots and stockings. He shivered slightly at the feel of the cool mud caking his bare feet. Mary continued to prance around him. She gasped when he pulled her flush to him and brought his lips hers. When the kiss was finished, they were both laughing once more, and Mary whispered, "I love you, Bash" before she darted away to squish in an even deeper mud patch.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, they make my day! I'll update with chapter 7 as soon as I can!  
PS: Chrisrose, your comment inspired me to add a little mud scene, ha!  
**


End file.
